All My Heart
by onlynoname
Summary: No Summary/ Choi Siwon / Cho Kyuhyun/ Dan Cast lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

**All My Heart**

 **Part 1**

 **Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Dan masih banyak cast lainnya.**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan, cerita tidak jelas, tidak sesuai dengan EYD Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya dalam FF ini.**

* * *

Disebuah apartment kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat Seoul. Didalam sebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh seorang namja. Namja manis menurut semua orang yang dekat dengannya terlihat tergesa-gesa memakai pakaiannya, menyisir rambutnya lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya. Segera keluar kamar Dan menguncinya. Berlari kearah halte bus.

"Gawat hampir telat ini" Kata namja Manis itu. Menunggu bus yang terasa lama datangnya.

Menggerutu Dan menghentak-hentakan kaki nya merasa tidak sabar Menunggu datangnya bus menuju universitasnya.

Tak lama (tapi menurut namja manis itu sangat lama) tiba tepat di depan matanya Dan Segera masuk kedalam bus mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang.

Setelah turun dari bus, namja manis Berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa takut terlambat karena universitasnya termasuk universitas yang menjunjung kedisplinan, tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman. Dan sepanjang namja manis itu diuniversitas, dia belum pernah merasakan Hukuman Dan berharap semoga hingga akhir pun tetap seperti itu.

Jadilah sekrang Dia tengah duduk kursi dalam kelasnya dengan rasa lelah yang amat sangat. Menaruh kepalanya dimeja dengan tas yang masih ada dipunggungnya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. Segera Dia mengangkat kepalanya mencari pelaku yang menepuk pundaknya Dan ternyata itu adalah teman atau lebih tepatnya sahabatnya sendiri. Choi Minho Dan Shim Changmin sambil ersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau sudah membuat tugas?" Kata Changmin pada namja manis itu sambil duduk di kursi sebelahnya Dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Sedangkan Minho duduk tepat dibelakang namja manis itu.

"Jangan bilang Kau belum membuatnya Changmin?" Kata namja manis itu curiga.

"Hehehehhe... seperti itulah. Pinjamkan Aku, ne?" Kata Changmin sambil memasang mimik muka yang imut.

"Menjijikan Jangan melakukan itu lagi tampangmu tidak ada imut-imutnya" Kata namja manis itu memberikan buku tugasnya pada Changmin.

Segera diambil cepat oleh Changmin Dan Segera mencatatnya.

"Kalau Kau belajar dengan beasiswa mungkin, beasiswamu sudah di cabut dari kapan tahun, Changmin" Kata Minho mengejek Changmin.

"Diam kau, kodok" Kata Changmin kepada Minho.

"Makanya Kyu, Jangan seperti Changmin" Kata Minho menepuk Bahu Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, orangtuanya sekarang berada di Busan. Dia ingin hidup mandiri Dan karena itu bekerja Part time di sebuah rumah makan Dan belajar di universitas karena kepintarannya, Dia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di universitas yang cukup elit tersebut. Kyuhyun cukup bersyukur karena mendapatkan teman yang Mau menerima keadaan seperti Changmin Dan Minho. Berbeda dengan Changmin Dan Minho. Changmin berasal dari keluarga yang berada Sedangkan Minho, Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga penasaran Tentang kehidupan Minho. Minho cukup tertutup Tentang kehidupannya. Minho hanya bercerita bahwa Dia hanya punya ayah Dan seorang adik, Ibunya meninggal Saat melahirkan adiknya Dan Minho berkerja part time yang Sama dengannya. Sudah hanya itu.

"Ah ya, mungkin nanti Aku akan terlambat datang Karena Aku ada sedikit ada urusan" Kata Minho pada Kyuhyun.

Dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir Setelah guru mereka datang untuk memulai pelajaran Hari ini.

* * *

Siang itu sangat panas untuk Kyuhyun yang berjalan kaki menuju tempatnya bekerja. Karena universitas dengan tempat kerja nya cukup dekat. Oleh karena itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Hitung-Hitung berhemat.

Sesampainya dia ditempat kerjanya Segera menuju ruangan karyawan Dan menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pelayan.

Beginilah keseharian Kyuhyun sepulang dari universitas Bekerja di cafe yang dekat dengan universitasnya. Sebetulnya banyak teman sekelasnya yang lewat kedaerah Sini Dan mulai mengejek Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Segera Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ganti karyawan. Disana pemilik cafe, Shindong sedang berdiri didekat kasir.

Shindong melihat Kyuhyun yang Baru keluar dari ruang ganti karyawan Segera Tersenyum. Menurutnya Kyuhyun anak yang sopan walaupun terkadang jahil tetapi memiliki hati yang baik. Shindong sudah memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri.

"Kau sudah datang kyunnie?" Kata Shindong pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ahjusshi Aku Baru saja tiba. Ah, Minho berkata Dia akan datang terlambat" Kata Kyuhyun memberitahukan perihal Minho yang akan datang terlambat.

"Ne, ahjusshi sudah tahu. Dia sudah mengirim pesan kepadaKu"

"Chaa... semangat" Kata Shindong yang berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, menepuk Bahu Kyuhyun Dan Segera pergi.

"Semangat Cho Kyuhyun" Kata Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri.

Di tempatnya kerja ada 6 orang pelayan termasuk dirinya Dan Minho. Ada ryeowook , chanyeol, sulli sebagai pelayan, ada Sungmin sebagai kasir berhubung Hari ini Sungmin izin karena sakit Maka digantikan olehnya.

Kyuhyun menuju meja kasir. Membereskan beberapa barang yang Menurutnya agak menggangu. Seperti halnya yang lain Ada yang mengepel Dan ada juga yang membersihkan meja.

"Pelmici, bica Cuo pecan makanan?" Kata seseorang yang masih cadel.

Kyuhyun Segera menoleh mencari sumber suara. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menemukan seorangpun. Apa mungkin Dia Salah dengar? Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali membersihkan meja kasirnya. Munhkin Dia Salah dengar.

"Pelmici" Kata seseorang itu lagi. Dan kyuhyun yakin Dia tidak Salah dengar.

Kyuhyun mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki masih kecil sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun mengenakan seragam sekolahnya sambil menggenggam erat tasnya. Anak kecil itu berdiri tepat didepannya tetapi karena Dia masih kecil jadi badannya ketutupan oleh meja kasir.

Kyuhyun Tersenyum, anak ini sangat lucu sekali. Pipinya bulat seperti bakpao. Berkulit putih Dan badannya lumayan gempal.

Kyuhyun menjajarkan tubuhnya pada anak kecil tersebut.

"Sedang apa Kau disini? Kemana orangtuamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada anak kecil itu. Kyuhyun menoLeh kekiri Dan kekanan tetapi tidak menemukan orang dewasa. Semua penunjunh Saat itu masih berseragam sekolah.

"Cuo pulang cendili, dady lama datang menjemput Dan Cuo juga lapal, Noona bisa beli Aku makanan?" Kata anak kecil itu memegang perutnya dengan bibir dipoutkan. Sungguh lucu anak ini.

"Aku namja bukan yeoja, panggil Aku hyung,ne?" Kata Kyuhyun mengusap kepala anak kecil itu yang disambut dengan anggukan Semangat dari anak kecil itu.

"Ne, hyung" Kata anak kecil itu. Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri Dan mengajak anak kecil itu ke meja yang dekat dengan meja kasir.

"Kyaaa... lucu sekali anak kecil ini" Kata Ryeowook melihat anak kecil itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Kata Ryeowook mulai mencubit pipi bakpao anak itu.

"Cuo, Choi Cuo" Kata anak kecil itu.

"Tolong jaga Dia wookie. Suho,hyung pergi dulu tunggu disini, ne?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Hmm" Kata Suho mengangguk begitu pula dengan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun Segera Berlari kedalam dapur membuatkan milkshake Dan makanan untuk Suho.

Tidak lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawakan makanan Dan minuman untuk Suho. Terlihat sekarang Suho sudah di kelilingi oleh Ryeowook, sulli Dan Shindong.

Mereka mencubit-cubit pipi Suho, mengusap kepala Suho. Sepertinya anak itu sudah memiliki fans disini.

Segera Kyuhyun berjalan ke meja Suho Dan meletakkan makanannya. Disambut dengan tepuk tangan Suho yang melihat makanan sudah ada didepan matanya.

"Cuci tangan dulu Baru makan" Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah mengambil kursi Dan duduk didepan Suho.

"Biar kuantar" Kata Ryeowook mengandeng tangan Suho Dan membawanya untuk mencuci tangan.

Tidak lama Suho kembali bersama Ryeowook. Suho kembali duduk dikursinya Dan memakan makanannya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mencubit pipi suho merasa gemas dengan Pipi Suho yang sudah bulat tambah bulat karena makanan masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya.

Cafe sudah mulai ramai karena sudah mulai sore, semua kembali keposisi masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih tetap duduk didepan Suho. Mau tidak Mau Shindong yang mengantikan sementara tugas Kyuhyun selama Kyuhyun menjaga Suho.

"Apa daddymu tidak mencarimu?" Kata Kyuhyun yang teringat pasti sekrang ayah dari anak ini mencarinya.

"Pasti dady dapat menemukan Cuo, sekolah Cuo juga dekat cini" Kata Suho yang kemudian melihat kearah luar. Melihat-lihat kalau daddy nya sedang ada diluar Dan benar daddy yang sedang diluar memakai pakaian kantor dengan dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan sedang menelepon Dan Sepertinya sedang marah-marah terlihat dari mimik wajah ayahnya.

"Dady" teriak Suho yang turun dari kursinya Dan Berlari keluar.

Daddynya yang melihat Suho hendak menyebrang untuk menghampirinya. Memberikan isyrat agar Suho tetap ditempat tidak perlu menyebrang.

Suho yang mengerti maksud Daddynya diam sambil Tersenyum. Melihat Daddynya menyebrang Dan begitu sampai Segera mengendongnya.

"Anak nakal, daddy mencarimu Kemana-Mana" Kata Daddynya mencubit pelan hidung anaknya.

"Dady lama, cuo lapal jadi Cuo kecini. Cuo hebatkan?" Kata Suho yang terlihat bangga.

"Ya, Kau hebat hingga membuat daddy pusing mencarimu" Kata Daddynya.

Suho ingat bahwa Dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun di meja tempatnya tadi duduk. Segera suho mengandeng tangan ayahnya yang sendiri binggung kenapa Suho menariknya kedalam cafe.

Dan sekarang Suho Dan Daddynya berada tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

Oke, Sekarang namja itu terpaku melihat kyuhyun. sudah lama Dia tidak melihat namja yang cantik Dan manis alami selama ini. Semenjak istrinya meninggal lebih tepatnya.

"Dady ini Kyuhyun hyung yang menjaga Dan membeli Cuo makanan enak" Kata suho menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih duduk terpaku melihat ada namja yang walaupun sudah punya anak tetapi tetap tampan seperti ini. Suho menarik-narik tangan Daddynya yang terlihat diam tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

 _"Apa yang Kau pikirkan Kyuhyun, Dia pasti sudah mempunyai istri" batin Kyuhyun._

"Ah ne, terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku Suho. Maaf bila Dia sudah merepotkanmu selama Dia berada disini" Kata Namja itu.

"Aniyo Suho anak yang baik Dan tidak berbuat nakal. Benarkan suho?" Kata Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Suho Dan suho terlihat nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Benarkah? Sekali lagi Aku ucapakan terima kasih. Ah, namaku Siwon. Choi Siwon" Kata Siwon mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Suho.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun" Kata Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Siwon.

Lama mereka bergandengan tangan Dan Suho yang melihat Hal itu tertawa pelan. Melihat Daddynya Dan Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Tersadar karena tawaan Suho segera mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka Dan suasana menjadi canggung.

"Hmm, Baiklah karena sudah sore lebih baik Kami pergi" Kata Siwon yang kikuk.

"Ah, Benarkah? Padahal Aku masih ingin bersama dengan suho lebih lama lagi" Kata Kyuhyun yang entah benar atau tidak ingin bersama suho atau tidak.

"Nanti setiap hali Cuo kan kecini hyung" Kata Suho menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjajarkan tubuhnya pada Suho. Mengusap kepala suho. Segera kembali berdiri Dan terlihat Siwon mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dimeja Dan mengendong Suho lagi. Tersenyum kikuk Dan Segera melangkah pergi.

"Hmm... hati-hati di jalan Suho, hmm..Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun yang memelankan suara Hyung tetapi dapat didengar oleh Siwon. Siwon terkejut Dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia tidak Salah dengarkan Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. Seketika Senyum mengembang Diwajah Siwon. Menoleh kebelakang Dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang menundukan kepalanya. Mungkin Kyuhyun malu sudah berani memanggilnya Padahal Baru pertama bertemu.

"Sampai Nanti,kyu" Kata Siwon kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

 _"Sampai Nanti? Apa Dia akan kembali lagi kesini?" Batin Kyuhyun senang._

"Apa yang Kau pikirkan kyu, Dia sudah punya istri. Jangan berharap lebih" Kata Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, Kemana anak kecil itu?" Kata Ryeowook sedih karena tidak menemukan Suho dimanapun.

"Dia sudah pulang bersama Daddynya" Kata Kyuhyun yang kembali ketugasnya sebagai kasir membawa uang yang ditinggalkan Siwon dimeja.

"Ah, namja yang tampan itu?" Kata sulli mengejek.

"Apa yang Kau bicarakan?" Kata Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba malu.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta" kata sulli lagi meninggalkan Kyuhyun Dan Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta? Yak, sulli-ah siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta?" Kata ryeowook mengejar sulli.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook mengejar Sulli hanya Tersenyum. Kemudian kembali murung.

 _"Aku tidak boleh berharap lebih padanya" batin Kyuhyun._

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa murung?" Kata Seseorang Dan Segera dilihatnya ternyata itu adalah Minho.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yak! Kenapa Baru datang sekrang?" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang tadi Mau kesini tapi adikku hilang jadi Aku membantu ayahku mencarinya. Sudah Aku ingin menganti pakaian" Kata Minho berlalu.

"Yak! Urusan Kita belum selesai Minho!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan Siwon menyetir Dan Suho asyik membuka-buka buku bergambarnya. Siwon sesekali Tersenyum teringat pertemuannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Dady Cuo suka Sama Kyuhyun Hyung, besok ke citu lagi ne?" Kata Suho kepada Siwon.

"Ne, besok Kita ketempat itu lagi" Kata Siwon mengusap kepala Suho.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Oke, buat FF Baru yang Sama gk jelasnya dengan scandal. Maafnya klo ceritanya bener-bener gk jelas Dan pasaran.**

 **Terima kasih ya yang sudah baca^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**All My Heart**

 **Part 2**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran, alur kecepatan, jalan cerita yang tidak jelas, tidak sesuai EYD Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

"Ah, Tadi katamu adikmu menghilang apa sudah ditemukan?" Kata Kyuhyun pada Minho yang tepat berada disebelahnya.

Pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu, sekarang mereka berada di pemberhentian bus terdekat menunggu bus datang, Kyuhyun hanya mengantarkan Minho karena Minho biasanya pulang menggunakan bus sedangkan Kyuhyun, apartment kecilnya berada dekat sini jadi lebih baik jalan kaki itu menurut Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, adikku sudah ketemu. Adikku sungguh nakal kasihan ayahku yang harus mencarinya kemana-Mana" Kata Minho tanpa menoleh kesamping dengan tangan yang berada di saku celananya.

"Syukurlah kalau adikmu sudah ditemukan" Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Ah, Dia jadi ingat pertemuannya dengan Siwon Tadi sore karena Suho. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat senyuman Siwon padanya.

"Hey..." Kata Minho mengguncangkan Bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bersadar akan lamunannya. _"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kyu?"_ Batin Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu? Melamun sambil tersenyum, kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta" Kata Minho asal.

"Anni.. anni, jangan bicara yang Bukan-bukan Minho-ah" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya kan siapa tahu, kau sedang jatuh cinta" Kata Minho jahil.

"Yak!" Kata Kyuhyun yang bersiap memukul Minho tapi langsung dihindari oleh Minho karena Bus sudah datang Dan Minho segera masuk kedalamnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku sampai bertemu besok" Kata Minho yang berdiri di tangga bus(?) Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kyuhyun Segera ia menuju kursi paling belakang.

"Yak! Awas kau Minho!" Teriak Kyuhyun Saat bus sudah berjalan menjauh. Dapat Dilihatnya Minho yang menatapnya dari jendela(?) Kaca belakang bus karena Minho duduk dibelakang bus.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik arah menuju tempat tinggalnya.

"Sepertinya mampir ke supermaket dulu Bukan ide yang buruk" Kata kyuhyun setelah mengingat persediaan bahan makanannya menipis. Segera Kyuhyun berjalan cepat.

Minho yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah menghilang segera bangkit berdiri menuju supir bus.

"Tolong berhenti disini, ahjusshi" Kata Minho Dan segera supir bus menghentikan laju Busnya. Minho segera turun dari bus Dan bus Mulai jalan kembali Tak lama setelah Minho turun.

Minho mengeluarkan handphonenya, memencet nomor.

"Kim ahjusshi, bisa jemput Aku sekarang di tempat biasa?" Kata Minho pada seseorang diseberang sana. Setelah mendengar jawabannya dari Kim ahjusshi segera ditutup Dan di simpan kembali handphonenya pada tempatnya semula.

* * *

Suho terlihat berlari-lari menuju ruang kerja ayahnya yang terletak di lantai Dua didalam sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Suho berlari sambil membawa sebuah buku untuk menggambar, Suho ingin menujukkan sesuatu apa ayahnya.

"Dady" Kata Suho yang sudah diambang pintu ruang kerja Siwon.

"Hey, ada apa babysu?" Kata Siwon yang melihat anaknya berada diambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Perlahan Suho Mulai mendekat kearah Siwon yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya dengan laptop yang menyala.

Setelah Suho sudah mendekat kearahnya, didudukannya Suho di pangkuannya.

"Dady lihat" Kata Suho memberikan buku bergambarnya pada Siwon. Siwon melihat hasil gambaran anaknya yang masih kecil itu.

"Ini Dady, ini hyung, ini Cuo Dan ini Kyuhyun Hyung dan ini bugci" Kata Suho menjelaskan Gambar yang dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau menggambar Kyuhyun Hyung juga?" Tanya Siwon heran Pasalnya selama ini Suho termasuk anak yang pemilih dalam berdekatan dengan orang lain. Siwon sudah pernah berkencan dengan beberapa orang Dan dibawanya pulang untuk di kenalkan dengan Dua anaknya. Ya, Siwon memiliki Dua anak Dan Suho anak yang paling bungsu.

Oke lebih baik kembali lagi ke Suho yang pemilih. Teman berkencan Siwon sering Dibawa pulang untuk di kenalkan kepada Suho tapi Suho selalu menolak. Oleh karena itu Siwon agak heran karena terlihat Suho sangat suka dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi bukannya bagus bila Suho suka dengan Kyuhyun?

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan Choi" Batin Siwon._

Kalau dipikir-pikir Kyuhyun Mana Mau menjalin hubungan dengan duda seperti Dia. Pasti Kyuhyun ingin punya Teman kencan yang seumuran dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, Cuo suka Kyuhyun hyung. Dia baik dan cantik seperti momy" Kata Suho. Sebenarnya Suho belum pernah melihat Mommynya secara langsung Pasalnya mommy nya sendiri meninggal tidak lama setelah melahirkan Suho. Suho hanya melihat Dari Foto yang di berikan oleh Siwon Dan mendengarkan Cerita tentang mommy nya dari Siwon Dan Hyungnya.

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Suho.

"Ah, Dady Tadi Cuo calah memanggil kyuhyun hyung dengan cebutan noona" Kata Suho sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Anak nakal, babySu tidak boleh sepeti itu" Kata Siwon mencubit pelan hidung anaknya.

"Hehehehe... habit kyuhyun hyung Cantik, jadi Cuo calah mengila" Kata Suho.

"Suho, hyung bawa makanan untukmu. Dimana kau?" Teriak seorang namja memanggil suho.

"Hah Hyung cudah pulang..." Teriak Suho senang segeranya turun dari pangkuan Siwon Dan berlari keluar. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya berlari.

* * *

"Kyuhyun" panggil seseorang dari belakang koridor Universitas.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat Minho yang berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, berhenti tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, Aku lelah mengejarmu dari Tadi" Kata Minho pada Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk memegang lututnya.

"Maafkan Aku, Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengejarku. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Minho.

"Aku Sepertinya tidak berkerja Hari ini. Kau tahu, pertandingan semakin dekat Dan Tim kami harus banyak berlatih agar menang. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Ahjusshi Dan ia mengizinkannya" Kata Minho pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun Baru tersadar kalau rupanya Minho sudah memakai seragam sepak bolanya. Minho ikut club sepak bola sejak pertama Kali masuk kedalam universitas ini. Seminggu sekali atau Dua Kali pasti Minho akan izin datang terlambat untuk masuk kerja karena harus berlatih sepak bola.

"Benarkah? Wah, hwaiting Minho!" Kata Kyuhyun menyemangati Minho. Minho tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, Aku jadi tambah bersemangat setelah kau menyemangatiKu seperti itu" Kata Minho tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Tetapi sayang perkataan Minho tidak dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun karena secara tiba-tiba Universitas menjadi berisik karena adanya pengumuman dari pengeras suara.

"Kau mengatakan Sesuatu Minho?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Saat Universitas sudah kembali seperti semua, Kyuhyun yang merasa Minho mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Tidak, Aku tidak bilang sesuatu" Kata Minho pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah dulu Aku harus segera berlatih" Kata Minho segera berlari menjauh.

"Semangat Minho-ah" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ne" Teriak Minho dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Kyunnie ada yang mencarimu" Kata Ryewook yang muncul tiba-tiba diambang pintu ruangan ganti pakaian karyawan yang terdapat Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaian. Sebegitunya sampai Kyuhyun segera mengganti pakaian yang ia gunakan.

"Mencariku? Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau keluar melihatnya" Kata Ryeowook yang tersenyum pernuh Arti Dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Karena penasaran Kyuhyun segera merapikan loker miliknya Dan bergegas keluar melihat siapa yang mencarinya.

"Siwon Hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun begitu melihat siapa yang mencarinya.

"Hai, Kyu" Kata Siwon yang tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung" panggil Suho sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sepertinya ahjusshi itu menyukaimu kyunnie" bisik Sulli yang entah sejak kapan berada tepat di sampingnya. Mereka berdiri tepat disamping Meja kasir sedangkan Siwon duduk di meja yang kemarin ditempati oleh Suho.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disampingku?" Bisik Kyuhyun kepada Sulli.

"Kasihan sekali diriku dilupakan oleh temannya sendiri Saat TemanKu sedang jatuh cinta" Kata Sulli mengejek Kyuhyun Dan segera menjauh takut diapa-apakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin berteriak memarahi Sulli Tetapi berhubung ada Siwon yang memperhatikannya sedari Tadi, diurungkannya niatnya untuk memarahi Sulli. Bisa jatuh imagenya dimata Siwon. Tunggu Saat Siwon pulang Baru ia akan memarahi Sulli.

Kyuhyun segera mendekat kearah Siwon Dan Suho.

"Duduklah" Kata Siwon yang menepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya.

Dengan tingkah yang malu-malu Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Siwon Dan merahlah Pipi Kyuhyun karena malu duduk berdekatan dengan Siwon sedekat ini. Yang hanya Kyuhyun bisa lakukan hanya menundukkan kepala saking malunya.

"Hyung Kenapa menunduk? Hyung cakit? Pipi hyung melah" Kata Suho yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Anniyo, Hyung baik-baik saja" kata Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya karena dirasanya Pipi nya sudah tidak semerah Tadi.

"Benarkah?" Kata Siwon tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dari samping ingin memastikan perkataan suho. kyuhyun berkejut Dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya Dan pipinya kembali merah karena wajahnya Tadi sangat dekat dengan wajah Siwon.

"Kenapa kalian mencariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kembali menunduk.

"Cuo kan Cudah janji akan kemali hali ini, apa Hyung lupa?" Tanya Suho yang Sepertinya sedih karena Kyuhyun melupakan Janji Suho padanya.

"Anniyo, Hyung tidak lupa. Hyung hanya terkejut Suho benar-benar datang kembali" Kata Kyuhyun segera menatap Suho karena dirasanya Suho hampir menangis karenanya.

"Tentu caja, plia halut menepati janjinya, kan Dady?" Kata Suho yang tersenyum hingga menampilkan giginya. Kalau Kyuhyun lihat-lihat Suho masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya Dan Siwon masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya.

"Tentu saja, Suho kan anak pintar" Kata Siwon mengusap Kepala Suho.

"Kami tadi ingin makan siang, jadilah kami berada disini sekarang" Kata Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. Dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa agak kecewa dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Hyung datanglah kelumah, belmain dengan cuo Dan hyung Cuo" Kata Cuo sambil memakan kembali makanannya.

"Suho punya Hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun pada Suho sambil mengelap mulut Suho menggunakan tisu.

"Hmm, hyung Cuo sangat tampan seperti Dady" Kata Suho bangga.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun begitu perhatian kepada Suho seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya, sangat berbeda dengan seseorang.

Lamuman Siwon harus berhenti karena rupanya handphone Siwon berbunyi. Diangkatnya Dan rupanya sekretarisnya menelepon karena Siwon Harus memimpin meeting penting.

"Suho, ayo Kita pulang daddy harus memimpin meeting penting" Kata Siwon yang sudah bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi Dady, cuo macih Mau dicini" Kata Suho pada daddynya.

"Suho bisa kembali lagi kesini besok" Kata Kyuhyun membantu Siwon membujuk Suho.

"Baiklah" Kata Suho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya Dan segera turun dari kursinya berjalan mendekati daddynya.

Siwon menggenggam tangan suho dengan erat. " hmm... kyu, jam berapa kamu selesai kerja?" Kata Siwon yang membuat kyuhyun berkejut.

"Ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun memasang mimik muka yang kebinggungan. Sungguh Kyuhyun berharap Dia tidak Salah dengar dengan perkataan Siwon Tadi.

"Aku bilang jam berapa kau selesai kerja?" Kata Siwon. Siwon Sebenarnya cukup malu menanyakan Hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Aku pulang sekitar jam 7" Kata Kyuhyun yang masih binggung.

"Baiklah, Tunggu Aku jangan pulang dulu Dan Aku tidak menerima penolakan" Kata Siwon yang menggenggam tangan Suho melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun.

 _"Omo.. Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?" Batin Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipinya sendiri._

 _"Ini Bukan mimpi! Kyaaaaa..." Batin Kyuhyun sangat bahagia._

"Sepertinya sepulang nanti ada yang ingin berkencan ini" Kata Sulli yang memegang nampan melewati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Sulli segera sadar.

"Yak! Sulli kemari kau!" Dan sekarang semua pengunjung dapat melihat aksi kejar-mengejar Kyuhyun dengan Sulli.

* * *

"Oppa... Teman kencanmu sudah ada di luar" panggil Sulli kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan barangnya.

"Kami tidak berkencan Sulli" Kata Kyuhyun kepada Sulli sambil memakai ranselnya.

"Aku tidak yakin" Kata Sulli sambil menjauh.

Kyuhyun mengunci lokernya Dan berjalan keluar menemui Siwon yang ternyata sudah ada di depan tempat kerjanya sambil menyenderkan badannya di body (?) Mobil.

Baru Dua Hari Kyuhyun berkenalan dengan Siwon, sudah ada Dua Hal yang Kyuhyun ketahui. Tentang Siwon seorang ayah dari Dua orang anak Dan Rupanya Siwon adalah seseorang yang Kaya terlihat dari Mobil yang dimiliki Siwon.

"Sudah selesai kerjanya?" Kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun. dibalas Kyuhyun dengan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu masuklah" Kata Siwon yang sudah membukakan Pintu untuk Kyuhyun, kursi penumpang tepat disebelah kursi pengemudi.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat kearah Siwon Dan segera duduk dikursi sebelah pengemudi. Begitupun dengan Siwon yang lansung duduk di kursi pengemudi sebegitu menutup pintu untuk kyuhyun Dan melihat kyuhyun sudah duduk manis

Dijalankanya Mobil tersebut meninggalkan tempat kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpikir kemana mereka akan pergi? Apa ini benar-benar berkencan? Saking malu Dan senangnya Pipi kyuhyun Mulai merah menyadari Hal itu kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut siwon melihat kyuhyun dengan Pipi merahnya.

"Kau hobi menunduk ya?" Kata Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun menunduk. Pasalnya sehari ini Siwon selalu melihat Kyuhyun menunduk terus.

"Anni... hanya Ingin menunduk saja"

"Oh begitu"

Suasana kembali sunyi lagi karena baik siwon maupun kyuhyun Sama-Sama gugup.

"Hmm.. Kyu kemana Arah rumahmu?" Kata Siwon.

"Ne?"

"Rumahmu kearah Mana? Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang" Kata siwon.

Kyuhyun tadinya sudah berpikir akan di ajak kencan atau makan malam romantis atau di sungai han atau apapun itu yang sudah pasti tidak berhubungan dengan mengantar langsung pulang kerumah. Maka kecewa lah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera memberikan arah menuju rumahnya Dan siwon langsung mengikuti instruksi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar hanya cemberut sepanjang jalan Dan Siwon menyadari Hal itu. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun cemberut?

Dan sampailah mereka di apartment Kyuhyun yang sederhana. Kyuhyun segera turun.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" Kata Kyuhyun yang di dengar Siwon terdapat Nada kesal didalamnya.

"Ne, ah Kyu boleh Ku minta..."

"Kyunnie..." Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan yang memotong perkataan Kyuhyun Dan itu rupanya Changmin. Siwon juga menoleh kearah sosok Namja yang tinggi itu.

Agaknya mimik wajah Siwon agak masam melihat Namja itu merangkul kyuhyun Saat kyuhyun menghampirinya.

Merasa tidak baik untuknya berlama-lama disitu segera Siwon melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Dua Namja yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Kata Kyuhyun yang melepas rangkulan Changmin.

"Aku bosan dirumah tidak siapa-siapa. Ah, siapa itu yang mengantarmu?" Kata Changmin.

Ah ya Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon tapi Saat Dia Mau kembali ke tempat Siwon Tetapi Mobil berserta pemiliknya sudah tidak ada tempatnya lagi.

"Lah, kemana Dia?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ayo cepat masuk Kyunnie" Kata Changmin segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Ini Sama sekali belum diedit jadi pasti akan banyak typo Dan kawan-kawannya.**

 **Maaf ya berhubung Saya author Baru jadi pasti pendeskripsian Saya masih jelek pake banget.**

 **Soal Kyuhyun Sebenarnya Anak sekolahan atau mahasiswa, jadi Sebenarnya awalnya Saya Mau buat Kyuhyun jadi anak sekolahan Dan udah Saya ketik itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kepikiran klo misalnya (ini kalo loh Sapa tw Saya tiba-tiba berubah pikiran^^) kyuhyun nanti Sama Siwon masa Anak sekolah Sama bapak2 ud punya anak. Jadi makanya Saya ubah kyuhyun jadi mahasiswa tpi Saya gk ganti pendeskripsian tentang sekolahnya. Jadi maaf ya yang binggung soal kyuhyun anak sekolah atau mahasiswa.**

 **Terima kasih ya ud baca, review, follow Dan Fav^^ maaf ya atas kekurangan dari FF ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All My Heart**

 **Part 3**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur kecepetan, jalan cerita yang tidak jelas Dan masih banyak lagi.**

* * *

"Kau jangan bercanda Siwon?" Kata namja itu pada seseorang yang dikenali sebagai Siwon itu. Siwon duduk dengan santai sambil meminum minumannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Berbeda dengan namja yang ada didepannya, terlihat namja itu terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Sepupu nya ini.

"Tenang, hae. Aku akan hanya berkata tertarik kenapa Kau jadi terkejut seperti ini?" Kata Siwon masih menunjukan sikap santainya pada sepupunya ini yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Siapa yang tidak terkejut, jika tiba-tiba sepupumu datang kepadamu Dan berkata bahwa Dia 'tertarik' dengan seorang namja yang masih duduk dibangku kuliah dan bahkan seumuran dengan anak sulungnya. Sungguh ini menggelikan" Kata Orang yang dipanggil hae itu atau lebih tepatnya namanya Lee Donghae Sepupu dari Siwon.

Siwon tiba-tiba tanpa sebab menelepon Donghae Dan berkata sudah ada tepat didepan pintu apartment donghae. Dan tiba-tiba dengan santainya Siwon berkata padanya bahwa setelah pertemuannya dengan seorang namja, Dia merasa bahwa Dia mulai tertarik dengan namja itu dan yang lebih parahnya lagi jelas-jelas masalah Siwon sendiri belum selesai tetapi Dia sudah mulai menyukai orang lain. Sungguh ini sangat menggelikan untuk Donghae.

"Kenapa menggelikan? Memangnya salah kalau aku tertarik dengannya?"

"Tentu ini masalah karena Kau berkenalan dengannya tepat Saat Kau meninggalkan orang itu begitu saja"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu Salah?lagipula masalahku dengan orang itu Aku anggap sudah selesai"

"Jangan bercanda Choi Siwon! Masalahmu dengan wanita itu belum selesai Sama sekali, Kau meninggalkan Dia begitu saja DICHINA!"

Siwon terdiam, benar apa Kata Donghae masalahnya belum selesai. Benar-benar belum selesai. Siwon menghindari wanita itu lalu kembali ke Korea.

"Selesaikan masalah mu itu dengan orang itu dulu, Baru Kau bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi dengan namja itu. Jangan sampai namja itu tersakiti"

* * *

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun, Minho-ah?" Kata Changmin menatap kyuhyun dengan perasaan aneh bercampur takut.

Pasalnya Kyuhyun semenjak menginjakan kaki tadi pagi dikelas, Dia duduk sambil tersenyum. Melamunkan sesuatu lalu tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Begitu Terus.

Changmin maupun Minho yang duduk didekat kyuhyun merasa Kyuhyun mulai aneh.

"Mana kutahu" Kata Minho yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut.

"Ah, Aku Baru ingat tadi malam kyuhyun diantar pulang oleh seseorang menggunakan Mobil Audi" Kata Changmin

"Mobil Audi?"

"Iya tapi Aku tidak tahu Siapa yang menggantarkan Kyuhyun pulang atau jangan-jangan orang itu kekasih kyuhyun lagi"

"Itu tidak mungkin" Minho mulai tidak menyukai topik ini.

"Mungkin saja, itu buktinya Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta" Kata Changmin lagi.

Mendengar perkataan Changmin barusan membuat Minho memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi" Kata Minho sangat pelan hingga orang tidak dapat mendengarnya.

* * *

"Ayo cepatlah Kyu! larimu pelan sekali" Kata Ryeowook melihat kyuhyun yang masih agak jauh di belakangnya.

Semula bermula dari Ryeowook yang mengatakan bahwa Dia ingin sedikit olahraga karena merasa bahwa dirinya agaknya gemuk.

Tapi Karena takut sendirian Makanya dengan segala bujuk rayu akhirnya berhasil menbujuk Seorang Kyuhyun untuk ikut lari sore yang dirancang oleh Ryeowook.

"Tunggu Aku, ini sangat melelahkan" Kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah merasakan Lelah yang amat sangat tetapi malah Ryeowook tetap berlari tanpa melihat keadaannya yang sudah mengenaskan.

"Ayo cepat kyu, ini sudah hampir malam. Ingat Kita masih harus berkerja"Kata Ryeowook yang terlihat Mau memulai berlari kembali.

"Berhenti Kim Ryeowook" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.." Kata Seseorang namja dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah belakang mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

Disana ada Siwon dengan seseorang namja lainnya yang berbadan atletis Sama dengan Siwon Tapi agak sedikit lebih pendek dari Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum padanya hingga menampilkan Lengsung pipi nya. Jika dilihat dari pakaiannya sepertinya Siwon Dan namja yang ada disebelahnya juga sedang olahraga sore.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Kata Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Siwon agak ragu kalau itu kyuhyun tetapi dari postur tubuh Dan teriak Kyuhyun tadi sepertinya itu Memang Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar dia mendekati Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Hmm... Aku sedang olahraga hyung" Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Siwon terkekeh, Bukannya tadi Dia berteriak kenapa sekarang suaranya jadi pelan, Apa Dia kehabisan suara karena berteriak tadi?

"Kau ini.. ah, kenalkan ini sepupuku donghae Dan donghae ini Kyuhyun" kata memperkenalkan Donghae keKyuhyun.

Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan sambil memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun Aku pikir Kau sudah... pulang" Awalnya Ryeowook berteriak ingin memarahi Kyuhyun karena tidak segera menyusulnya yang sudah berlari jauh entah kemana tapi setelah melihat kebelakang Dan tidak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun segera ia kembali mencari Kyuhyun Dan tanpa senggaja Dia menemukan Kyuhyun dikelilingi oleh Dua namja tampan.

Oke, untuk urusan ini Ryeowook tidak mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun hebat dalam urusan memikat Hati namja tampan, mungkin nanti Dia akan meminta Kyuhyun memberikannya sedikit trik dalam memikat namja tampan.

"Jangan berteriak kecilkan suaramu" bisik Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Kau sedang bersama namja tampan" kata ryeowook yang masih kagum melihat sosok namja tampan didepannya tanpa berkedip.

Siwon merasakan ada perasaan tidak suka terhadap kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan namja yang tengah berbisik-bisik itu. Tidak suka melihat Mereka berbisik-bisik seperti itu Dan juga tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang erat lengan namja itu. Oke, Siwon akui namja itu sepertinya uke tapi bukan berarti bisa sedekat itu kan Siapa tahu Dia itu seme bukan uke.

Donghae yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Siwon yang masam disertai dengan tatapan tidak suka hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Jangan bilang sepupunya cemburu dengan kedekatan Dua uke itu? Yang benar saja.

"Katanya Kalian sedang berolahraga, kalau begitu kajja ikut bersama Kami" tawar Donghae kepada Ryeowook Dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae berinisiatif mengajak Dua uke itu untuk berolahgara bersama, Dan juga untuk mengakhiri tatapan tidak suka Siwon pada temen Kyuhyun itu.

"Bol..." Kata ryeowook terpotong.

"Tidak terima kasih, hyung. Kami harus segera ke cafe karena sebentar lagi shif Kami, Kami pamit Hyung" Kata Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauh.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Ryeowook akan secentil Dan segenit ini pada namja yang jelas-jelas Baru Ryeowook kenal. Kalau saja Ryeowook tidak bertingkah seperti ini pasti ajakan donghae sudah Dia terima dengan senang hati tanpa menolak sedikit pun. Tapi gara-gara Ryeowook semua jadi sirna.

"Jangan berbuat Hal yang memalukan wookie"

"Mereka begitu tampan Kau tahu. Dan lihat badan Mereka atletis sekali. Mereka seperti anggota boyband" Kata Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun Saat Mereka sudah berjalan jauh.

"Hentikan memasangmu seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu"

 _"Dan juga tidak dapat berdekatan dengan Siwon hyung" batin Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih berkhayal tentang Siwon Dan Donghae tadi Dan begitu sadar Dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkannya begitu jauh.

"Jadi namja itu yang membuatmu merasa tertarik?" Kata donghae yang dijawab anggukan oleh Siwon.

"Jangan bilang Kau cemburu dengan Teman Kyuhyun tadi?" Tanya donghae tepat Saat Kyuhyun Dan Ryeowook sudah pergi. Siwon hanya terdiam sambil meminum air dari botol yang sedari ia pegang.

"Menggelikan, Kau seperti anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran Dan yang lebih lucu lagi Kau cemburu dengan namja yang seperti uke itu"

Siwon tetap tidak menjawab apa-apa lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terus bicara. Suasana Hatinya sedang tidak bagus.

* * *

"Dady, Ayo ketempat Kyuhyun hyung"

"Dady cuo lindu dengan Kyuhyun hyung"

"Dady"

Terus seperti itu, tepat Saat siwon pulang dari aktifitasnya berolahraga dengan Donghae. Suho segera menerjangnya dengan perkataan seperti itu terus.

Sebenarnya Siwon juga Mau menemui Kyuhyun tapi Saat melihat Dia berdekatan dengan namja tadi Dan juga kejadian semalam membuat Siwon entah mengapa merasa kesal Dan marah. Ingin bertemu tapi satu sisi menyuruhnya untuk jangan menemui kyuhyun.

"DADY!" Kali ini Suho berteriak karena Siwon mengacuhkannya.

"Oke Oke Kita kesana tapi setelah daddy mandi Dan berganti pakaian"

Baik Siwon menyerah, memutuskan menemani Suho menemui Kyuhyun nanti.

* * *

"Kyuhyun Hyung" teriak Suho segera menerjang Kyuhyun yang terlihat berdiri di depan kasir memegang nampan. Suho memeluk Kaki Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Suho" kaget Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Suho datang menemuinya pada sore menjelang malam seperti ini.

Suho tersenyum memamerkan giginya, terlihat bocah itu sangat senang bisa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Suho Sama Siapa kesini?" Kata Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sudah meletakkan Nampan yang tadi ia pegang Dan mensejajarkan badannya dengan Suho.

"Cuo Sama Dady" tunjuk Suho kepada Siwon yang sudah duduk disalah satu meja. Terlihat Siwon sibuk dengan Handphonenya mengetik-etik sesuatu.

"Baiklah, Suho kembalilah duduk. Hyung akan ambilkan makanan untuk Suho Dan daddy Suho" Kata Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Suho. Suho segera Mematuhi perintah Kyuhyun.

Suho segera berlari kearah daddynya, duduk dengan manis di sebelah daddnya setelah siwon membantunya untuk duduk dikursi setelah itu siwon terlihat kembali Sibuk memainkan Handphonenya.

Kyuhyun rupanya sudah datang membawa 2 minuman Dan beberapa makanan seperti cemilan untuk Suho Dan Siwon.

Suho segera menyambut makanan itu dengan antusias Dan langsung memakannya. Sedangkan Siwon Dia tampak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Merasa Siwon agak Berbeda dari biasanya membuat kyuhyun duduk tepat dihadapan Siwon merasa heran.

"Kau kenapa Hyung Tidak ikut makan?" Kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Tidak. Aku sudah kenyang" Kata Siwon yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya kepada handphonenya.

Sebenarnya Siwon masih agak kesal dengan Kyuhyun soal tempo Hari Dan tadi sore. Membuat Siwon tambah kesal bila mengingatnya.

"Dady kan belum makan bagaimana bica kenyang?" Kata Suho polos itu membuat Siwon malu karena ketahuan berbohong kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun Sebenarnya ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya.

"Daddy Memang masih kencang Suho" kata Siwon mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Suho. Suho hanya menggangguk mencoba untuk tidak bertanya lagi kepada Siwon.

"Hmmm... hyung Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kau seperti ini, tapi Aku merasa ini ada hubungannya denganku. Jadi Aku... Aku ingin meminta maaf bila Memang Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini" Kata Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengutarakan isi hatinya. Takut Siwon marah Karena tadi Dia menolak ajakan Donghae untuk olahraga bersama. Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Siwon tersinggung karena Dia menolak.

Siwon tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri. Jangan bilang bahwa Kyuhyun tahu kalau Siwon tidak senang melihatnya berdekatan dengan namja tadi sore maupun kemarin malam?!

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" Kyuhyun khawatir Pasalnya Siwon sekarang terbatuk-batuk. Secara refleks kyuhyun mengambil tisu Dan membersihkan Sisa Minuman yang masih setia diwajah Siwon.

Siwon merasa gugup karena wajah Kyuhyun sekrang dekat sekali dengannya ditambah dengan wajah serius Kyuhyun yang tengah membersihkan Wajahnya.

Siwon masih kaku ditempatnya walaupun sekarang Kyuhyun sudah selesai membersihkan Wajahnya.

"Kyunie, shifmu sudah selesai Kau boleh pulang sekarang" Kata shindong dari kejauhan.

"Hyung Ayo, pulang belcama-cama" Kata Cuo tiba-tiba menyadarkan Siwon dari dunianya.

"Tapi rumah hyung dekat sini. Sebaiknya Suho pulang duluan, ne?"

"Tidak! Cuo ingin pulang bercama dengan Hyung" kata Suho lagi.

"Tapi Suho..."

"Tidak! Pokok nya pulang cama-cama" Kata Suho lagi.

"Benar kyu, turuti permintaan Suho lagipula ini sudah malam tidak baik pulang sendirian" Kata Siwon yang akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengangguki permintaan ayah Dan anak itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, bila Minho sudah kembali dari belanjanya tolong katakan padanya bahwa Aku pulang duluan" Kata Kyuhyun kepada Chanyeol. Saat kyuhyun melihat chanyeol ada diruang ganti karyawan Saat Kyuhyun ingin mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Ne, hyung akan Ku sampaikan" Kata Chanyeol.

* * *

Suasana hening sekali didalam Mobil tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Awalnya Suho yang paling berisik bercerita ini bercerita itu tapi sekrang Saat Suho sudah tertidur dipelukan Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah pengemudi tidak ada lagi percakapaan yang terjadi. Baik Siwon Maupun Kyuhyun Sama-Sama terdiam. Siwon fokus menyetir Dan Kyuhyun terus menatap jendela sambil terus menepuk punggung Suho pelan.

Siwon Sebenarnya melirik-lirik terus kearah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya seperti seorang ibu, Dia terus menepuk pelan punggung Suho agar Suho nyaman dalam tidurnya. Siwon memberanikan diri menanyakan Hal yang sedari tadi menganggunya.

"Namja kemarin malam itu Siapa?" Tanya Siwon tanpa mau menatap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa maksud hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Ah, Changmin maksud hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun lagi setelah berhasil mengingat.

"ManaKu tahu namanya Siapa" Kata Siwon lagi dengan masih tetap tidak Mau menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya temanku hyung, begitu juga dengan namja yang tadi sore bersamaku, hyung ingat? Itu juga temen baikku hyung"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, buat apa Aku berbohong Hyung. Aku paling tidak suka dibohongi, Mana mungkin Aku membohongi orang" Kata Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sadar Senyum Siwon mengembang dengan sangat lebar. Hanya Teman rupanya, kenapa Dia malah berpikir macam-macam. Hanya Teman. Memikirkan Kata 'hanya Teman' saja sudah membuat Siwon terlihat bodoh tersenyum dengan lebar.

Ada satu lagi yang menganjal dipikiran Siwon, Sebenarnya Siwon ingin memberitahukan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa Dia sudah tidak mempunyai istri. Dia takut Kyuhyun berpikir macam-macam tentangnya Dan menjauhinya. Karena terlalu lama perang batin Tanpa terasa sampailah Mereka di apartment kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera memberikan Suho kepada Siwon.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Hyung. Hati-hati" itu perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum Dia keluar dari Mobil Siwon.

Siwon segera mendudukan Suho dengan hati-hati kursi sebelahnya Dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggal kyuhyun.

"Mungkin lain Kali Aku harus memberitahu kyuhyun soal ini" Kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh karena kembali bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Ah, bodohnya diriku. Kenapa Aku tidak Minta nomor handphonenya?" Kata Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

* * *

"Mwo? Pulang dengan seorang ahjusshi Dan anak kecil katamu?" Kata Minho terkejut.

Minho ditugaskan oleh paman Shindong untuk membeli bahan makanan yang hampir habis. Berpikir bahwa pulang nanti akan segera pulang bersama kyuhyun, malah dikejutkan dengan perkataan chanyeol yang berkata bahwa Kyuhyun sudah pulang bersama ahjusshi Dan seorang anak kecil.

"Sebenarnya Siapa ahjusshi itu sebenarnya?"

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Big Thanks for review chapter 1:**

 **widiantini9/ cuttiekyu / Octa918 / Hanna shinjiseok / readlight / Desviana407 / allisaallis / Yong Do Jin316 / Guest / Esther / jihyunelf / Songkyurina / kyuian cho / Shin Ririn1013 / Choco Cheonsa / dd / wijayanti628 / angel sparkyu / Guest / reina / LVenge / shinoix /**

 **Big Thanks for review chapter 2 :**

 **LVenge / readlight / widiantini9 / yennasparkyu / dd / wijayanti628 / Guest / cuttiekyu / mumtazun nisaa / angel sparkyu / Desviana407 / allisaallis / Hanna shinjiseok / Songkyurina / kyuian cho / Yuyunkyu / Noelakici / Nickykiki / MrChoiCho / Won1013Kyu / Shin Ririn1013 / Guest /**

 **Big Thanks for Follow Dan Fav^^**

 **Ini jauh dari Kata bagus Dan menarik  
**


	4. Chapter 4

All My Heart

Part 4

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur kecepatan Dan tidak jelas Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

Siwon tersenyum melihat boneka pingiun berwarna Abu-Abu yang sepertinya berjenis kelamin perempuan itu karena ada pita merah dikepala menandakan bahwa pingiun itu perempuan Dan pasangannya pingiun Laki-laki yang berwarna biru. Kata penjaga toko, boneka itu untuk mereka yang berpasangan. Sebenarnya Siwon tidak berencana untuk membeli sebuah boneka, tapi karena tiba-tiba semalam Saat ia pulang kerumahnya setelah mengantarkan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba anak sulungnya memintanya menemaninya membelikan kado untuk temannya yang Hari ini sedang berulangtahun. Saat sedang asyik melihat-lihat toko yang tersedia berbagai macam barang ada boneka, kaset game, mainan Dan masih banyak lagi, tidak sengaja Siwon melihat ada boneka pingiun itu disalah satu rak boneka.

Segera mendekati boneka itu untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi, benar boneka ini sangat lucu, melihat boneka ini mengingatkan Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Saat ia memegang Dan melihat-lihat boneka itu penjaga toko tersebut menghampiri Siwon Dan menjelaskan bahwa boneka itu untuk couple. Semakin lebar pula senyum Siwon, akhirnya jadilah sekarang Siwon duduk diruangan kerjanya memegang boneka yang sudah ia beli itu Dan berencana memberikanya pada Kyuhyun nanti.

* * *

Ketukan pintu apartment Kyuhyun kian makin keras. Terlihat Kyuhyun keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan masih menggunakan piyama Dan mengucek (?)- ngucek matanya tanda Dia Baru bangun tidur. Sambil mengerutu Dia berjalan mendekati pintu.

Apa orang itu tidak tahu bahwa Hari ini Hari libur? Hari libur yang berarti waktunya untuk istirahat Dan Kyuhyun sekarang butuh istirahat.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUNNIE" teriak Minho Dan Changmin bersamaan Saat Kyuhyun sudah membukaan pintu.

Terlihat Minho Dan Changmin Memakai pakaian santai dengan Minho yang Memegang Kue Ulang Tahun Dan Changmin yang Memegang Dua kado.

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut melihat kedua sahabatnya tepat didepan pintu memegang kue ulang tahun. Kyuhyun terharu Dan bersyukur. Bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat seperti Minho Dan Changmin.

"Apa Kita harus merayakannya didepan pintu?" Kata Changmin yang di angguki oleh Minho.

Ah, tersadar mereka sedang ada masih berada di depan pintu. Kyuhyun segera mempersilahkan Minho Dan Changmin masuk kedalam apartment nya. Mereka duduk Dan mengelilingi meja kecil.

"Ayo tiup. Tapi jangan lupa minta permohonan dulu" Kata Minho.

Kyuhyun segera berdoa Dan meniup kue ulang tahunnya. Semalam orangtuanya menelepon untuk mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya pada Saat tengah malam Dan sekarang Minho Dan Changmin. Kyuhyun sekarang sangat Bersyukur.

"Ini dariKu Dan itu dari Minho, Ayo buka" Kata Changmin menjelaskan kado yang Dia bawa dari tadi.

Kyuhyun mengambil kado dari Minho terlebih dahulu Dan rupanya isinya adalah sebuah PSP, PSP keluaran terbaru Dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu bahwa PSP itu harganya sangat Mahal.

"Ini terlalu Mahal Minho-ah" Kata Kyuhyun yang merasa sedih. Pasti Minho menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya untuk memberikan kado untuknya.

"Hanya sekali-Kali, lagipula Aku membelinya dari kenalanku jadi harganya bisa sedikit murah" jelas Minho.

"Tapi darimana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli ini?" Setahu kyuhyun Minho bukan murid yang mengandalkan beasiswa. Jadi pasti uangnya Habis untuk keperluannya sehari-Hari Dan biaya kuliah.

Minho yang terkejut atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun, gugup seketika binggung harus berkata apa, diam-diam melirik Changmin.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau kalian seperti ini terus kapan hadiah dariku akan dibuka?" Kata Changmin cemberut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin, Kyuhyun mengambil kado Changmin Dan membukanya. Rupanya Changmin membelikannya sebuah kaset game ada 5 kaset game 3 diantaranya limited edition.

"Terima kasih, Changmin-ah. Ini Pasti sangat Mahal" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Sama-Sama" Kata Changmin tersenyum. Rasanya senang melihat sahabatnya bisa tersenyum senang seperti ini.

"Baiklah, mari Kita makan" Kata Minho.

"Terima kasih untuk Hari ini" Kata Kyuhyun yang mengucapkan Terima kasih pada kedua sahabatnya Saat kedua sahabatnya ingin pulang. Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sahabatnya sampai pintu apartment.

"Ne, Kami pulang dulu ya Kyunnie. Sudah mulai sore sekrang" Kata Changmin. Changmin Dan Minho mulai pergi.

"Hati-hati dijalan" Kata Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya Saat mereka sudah pergi Dan segera menutup pintu.

"Terima kasih, Changmin. Kau tadi sudah membantuku" Kata Minho.

"Tentu Tapi sebagai gantinya traktir Aku main game" Kata Changmin.

"Kajja, Aku traktir Kau sepuasnya"

* * *

Siwon sebenarnya ragu dengan keputusannya menghampiri Kyuhyun pada sore Hari seperti ini, Apalagi niatnya memberikan boneka.

Tadi jika tidak memberikanya ini akan terus mengganggu pikirannya. Baiklah, tekat Siwon sudah bulat untuk memberikan hadiah ini pada Kyuhyun.

Saat Dia keluar dari mobilnya tidak sengaja Dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang keluar menuju kearahnya. Tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya karena Kyuhyun sibuk menunduk.

"Anak ini sepertinya memang hobi menunduk" Kata Siwon tersenyum.

Siwon sengaja berdiri tegak disana, biar Kyuhyun menabraknya. Hitung-Hitung pelajaran buat Anak itu, agar jalan tidak menuduk seperti itu.

Akhirnya Saat-Saat yang ditunggu Siwon pun tiba. Kyuhyun menabraknya Dan hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya. Tapi segera dipegang pinggang Kyuhyun Dan jadilah mereka sekarang berpelukan.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan itu, dilihatnya rupanya itu Siwon. Siwon memeluknya? Pipi Kyuhyun langsung memerah segera Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Jangan menunduk terus, angkat kepalamu" Kata Siwon. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menolak permintaan Siwon.

"Wae?" Kata Siwon heran.

"Anni. Ah, hyung kenapa Kau ada disini?" Kata Kyuhyun cepat

"Ah, Aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu?" Kata Siwon memberikan paperbag untuk Kyuhyun.

"Untuk Ku?"Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya Dan menerimanya. Dilihat isinya Dan rupanya boneka pinguin.

"Omooo... Lucu sekali" Kata Kyuhyun melihat Boneka pingiun berjenis kelamin perempuan itu.

"Hyung tahu Hari ini ulangtahunKu. Ini Lucu sekali Terima kasih hyung" Kata Kyuhyun mulai memeluk boneka itu.

"Benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali ya. Anggap aja itu sebagai hadiah dariku dihari ulangtahunmu" Kata Siwon yang sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya menyukai hadiahnya.

"Ah, Kajja ikut Aku" Siwon segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kita Mau kemana Hyung?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Diam Dan lihat saja" Kata Siwon.

Siwon terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju tempat yang ia maksud Dan meninggalkan Mobil Siwon segitu saja.

Kyuhyun merasa malu Dan bahagia melihat tangannya di genggam erat oleh Siwon sedangkan Siwon tersenyum sangat bahagia dapat memegang tangan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Rupanya tangan Kyuhyun sangat halus Dan lembut.

Rupanya mereka menuju Taman, disana banyak keluarga, sepasang kekasih, ibu dengan anak mereka. Siwon Dan Kyuhyun mengelilingi Taman itu yang tanpa mereka sadari mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu Sama lain.

Mereka melewati stand makanan Dan Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang bisa makan dalam porsi yang sangat besar. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tergoda dengan aroma makanan yang sudah tercium sedari tadi.

"Ah, tadi kamu kenapa berada di keluar?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aku? Ah, Aku ingin membeli makan untuk makan malamku" Kata Kyuhyun menunduk. Malu karena ketahuan bahwa Dia belum makan malam.

"Kau belum makan?" Kata Siwon terkejut Dan dengan malu-malu Kyuhyun mengganguk mengiyakan. Jujur sekarang Kyuhyun lapar.

"Baiklah, Kita cari makan yang Kau suka. Aku yang bayar karena Aku yang membawa Kau kesini" kata Siwon menarik kembali tangan Kyuhyun.

Memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makan Dan segera menuju meja terdekat. Kyuhyun mulai makan dengan sangat lahap Dan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, makan seperti Suho saja tapi Suho bisa makan agak lebih rapi" Kata Siwon menghapus bekas saus dimulut Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Reaksi mendadak Siwon membuat Kyuhyun malu. Kembali Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu kepada Siwon.

"Boleh Aku minta Nomor teleponmu?" Kata Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun memberikannya dengan senang hati.

Malam itu berakhir dengan sangat Indah untuk Siwon maupun Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun Dan Siwon kembali bertemu dimalam-malam selanjutnya sudah terhitung 1 minggu.

Kyuhyun terduduk tersenyum menopang dagunya dimeja yang ada ditenpatnya berkerja. Awalnya Kyuhyun membersihkan meja itu tapi lama Dia terduduk sambil melamunkan sosok Siwon. Rencananya mereka akan makan malam Hari ini, Siwon yang membuat janji.

Ah, rasanya Malam lama sekali tibanya bagi Kyuhyun. Terus melamun sambil tersenyum membuat Minho Dan Sulli yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun merasa heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Kata Minho binggung. Pasalnya bukannya hanya di sini Tapi di Sekolah pun Kyuhyun juga melamun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak tahu disedang jatuh cinta Minho, jatuh cinta" Kata Sulli sambil menekan Kata Jatuh Cinta.

"Maksudmu?" Kata Minho.

"Iya, jatuh Cinta" Kata Sulli. Oke, Minho kurang senang mendengar Kata Kyuhyun sedang jatuh Cinta.

"Maksudku dengan siapa Dia jatuh Cinta?" Kata Minho dengan ketus.

"Dengan ahjusshi tampan. Ahjusshi itu benar-benar sangat tampan" Kata Sulli ikut merona mengingat wajah Siwon.

"Ahjusshi?" Kata Minho kaget.

"Ya, ahjusshi. Namja itu sudah memiliki Anak, Anak kecil yang sepertinya Baru berumur 5 atau 6 tahun" Kata Sulli mengingat-ingat Suho.

"Mwo?!" Teriak Minho.

"Diamlah, jangan berteriak sekeras itu" Kata Sulli.

Minho yang tidak memperdulikan perkataan sulli segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Terlihat Ryeowook yang sudah duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Terlihat mereka tengah berbincang dengan Ryeowook yang sepertinya sedang menggoda Kyuhyun

"Kalian sepertinya Terlihat membicarakan sesuatu" Kata Minho ikut duduk bersama dengan Kyuhyun Dan Ryeowook.

"Ya, Kyuhyun sedang Jatuh Cinta" Kata Ryewook menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Aku sedang tidak jatuh Cinta!" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Bohong, buktinya Kau sering berkencan dengan ahjusshi itu" Kata Ryeowook kembali menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ahjusshi?" Kata Minho.

"Kamu hanya temen biasa saja" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kata Minho curiga. Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk dengan agak ragu.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih Tapi hanya saja tidak ada yang mulai mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing.

"Baguslah, Kau tahu Dia sudah berumur Dan sudah memiliki Anak. Memangnya Dia sudah tidak mempunyai istri?" Kata Minho menanyakan Hal ini kepada Kyuhyun.

Ah, Dia Baru ingat. Siwon Pasti mempunyai istri buktinya Dia sudah mempunyai Anak. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya selama ini? Pasti sekarang Dia seperti seorang Namja murahan. Merebut suami dari orang lain. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Kyu. Mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki istri.

"Ommoo... benar Kata Minho, mungkin Kau harus menjauhinya kyunnie" Kata Ryeowook yang membenarkan Kata Minho.

"Benar Kata Ryeowook, jangan sampai istrinya mendatangimu karena Kau Merebut suaminya" Kata Minho sambil berlalu.

"Pikirkan baik-baik kyu sebelum kalian terlalu jauh" Kata Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Minho untuk menjauh membiarkan Kyuhyun berpikir.

"Bodohnya dirimu kyu" Kata Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Benar Kata Ryeowook Dan Minho Dia harus segera mengakhiri ini sebelum terlalu jauh.

* * *

Siwon melihat Handphonenya berbunyi tanda bahwa pesan masuk. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkerjaannya dulu, yaitu membaca laporan dari bawahannya, memberi tanda tangan Dan mengambil Handphonenya memeriksa siapa yang mengirimnya pesan.

Siwon sangat terkejut dengan isi pesannya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa kyuhyun membatalkan makan malam mereka? Dan yang paling parah menyuruhnya untuk menjauhinya? Sungguh kepala Siwon berdenyut sekarang.

* * *

Minho mengelap meja sambil sesekali melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang berubah total dari yang semangat Dan senyum tidak jelas menjadi murung Dan cemberut.

"Minhae, Kyuhyun-ah tapi Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mendekati _'Dia'_ lagi"

 **Flashback**

 **"Minho-ah, tolong taruh sampah ini luar, ne?" Kata shindong sambil menyerahkan sekantong sampah kepada Minho.**

 **"Ne, ahjusshi" Kata Minho segera melangkah keluar cafe untuk membuang sampah tersebut.**

 **Tanpa sadar Minho mendengar percakapan seseorang dari arah sebelah Kiri nya.**

 **"Ne hyukkie, yakin hanya Jajangmyeon saja? Ne, Aku akan membelikan nya"**

 **"Ne, sampai nanti"**

 **Minho menoleh kearah sebelah Kiri dilihat nya namja yang sambil tersenyum menaruh handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.**

 **"Ah, Minho.." Kata Namja itu.**

 **"Donghae Samchon.." Kata Minho terkejut.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Big Thanks For :**

 **dd / Readlight / angel sparkyu / widiantini9 / wijayanti628 / guest / LVenge / Songkyurina / kyuian cho / mumtazun nisaa / Shin Ririn1013 / skj / cuttiekyu / Hanna shinjiseok / Yong Do Jin316 / Yuyunkyu / Won1013Kyu / Nickykiki / Noelakici / allisaallis / MrChoiCho / guest /** **Noelakici /**

 **Makasih banyak yang sudah review, fav Sama follow.**

 **Lalu terima kasih untuk** **Noelakici, Makasih kamu ud review ampe Dua Kali di chapter 3^^**

 **Maaf lama banget updatenya, soalnya lagi sibuk jadi Gk sempat buat ketik ceritanya.**

 **Sorry typo Dan penjabaran yang sangat buruk sekali.**

 **Mungkin alurnya aneh Dan Gk ada romantisnya, soalnya ini juga buru2 jdi ketik seadanya yang ada diotak, Maaf ya**

 **Lalu yang Tanya Minho anaknya siwon apa bukan? Liat aja seiring berjalannya cerita Ntr juga tahu^^**

 **Dan untuk warning nih, FF ini bakal banyak Konflik**

 **Oke, sekian Dan Makasih ya^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**All My Heart**

 **Part 5**

 **Warning : alur yang sangat cepat, typo yang bertebaran, jalan cerita yang aneh, tidak sesuai dengan EYD Dan masih banyak lagi.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **"Minho-ah, tolong taruh sampah ini luar, ne?" Kata shindong sambil menyerahkan sekantong sampah kepada Minho.**

 **"Ne, ahjusshi" Kata Minho segera melangkah keluar cafe untuk membuang sampah tersebut.**

 **Tanpa sadar Minho mendengar percakapan seseorang dari arah sebelah Kiri nya.**

 **"Ne hyukkie, yakin hanya Jajangmyeon saja? Ne, Aku akan membelikan nya"**

 **"Ne, sampai nanti"**

 **Minho menoleh kearah sebelah Kiri dilihat nya namja yang sambil tersenyum menaruh handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.**

 **"Ah, Minho.." Kata Namja itu.**

 **"Donghae Samchon.." Kata Minho terkejut.**

 **Donghae meminum minumannya dengan perlahan-lahan dikarenakan kopi yang masih panas sambil melihat-lihat keadaan tempat kerja Minho. Sejujurnya Donghae tidak tahu kalau Minho sudah berkerja Dan berkerja disebuah kafe yang lumayan sederhana ini. Anak nih, mulai mandiri rupanya, pantas ayah Anak ini selalu bercerita kalau Minho jarang pulang kerumah, rupanya Anak ini berkerja part time disini.**

 **Minho yang terlihat gugup Dan ketakutan. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi nantinya. Dirinya selama ini menyembuyikan Rahasia ini dari ayah Dan adiknya, malah ketangkap basah sedang berkerja part time oleh Donghae yang parahnya Donghae itu samchon nya. Bagaimana bila samchon nya memberi tahu daddynya? Bagaimana kalau daddynya tahu?**

 **"Minho-ah/tolong jangan bilang kepada daddy" Kata Donghae Dan Minho bersamaan. Sepertinya Minho mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan nafas, cepat sekali sehingga Donghae tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.**

 **"Ne?" Tanya Donghae memastikan perkataan Minho.**

 **"Jangan beritahu daddy soal ini, sungguh samchon! Daddy akan marah besar bila mengetahui Hal ini. Jadi Aku mohon kepada Samchon tolong jangan katakan Hal ini kepada daddy bila Aku berkerja disini" Kata Minho cepat dengan muka memelas Dan terlihat sangat Khawatir.**

 **"Seharusnya kau mengatakan Hal ini kepada daddymu, daddymu mempunyai perusahaan besar kenapa kau harus sampai bekerja di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae kepada Minho, keponakanya.**

 **"Samchon tidak akan mengerti begitu juga dengan daddy" Kata Minho.**

 **"Bagaimanapun kau keponakanKu, Aku tidak juga tidak tega bila kau dimarahi ayahmu, tapi Aku juga tidak janji akan dapat menyembuyikannya dengan baik"**

 **Minho tersenyum lega, samchonnya memang orang yang paling baik yang pernah ia kenal. Minho kemudian memperhatikan Donghae yang Sepertinya memperhatikan seseorang. Diikuti arah mata Donghae Dan Dia menemukan samchonnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Sesekali tersenyum.**

 **"Ah, rupanya Namja itu berkerja disini" Kata Donghae tiba-tiba.**

 **"Namja itu? Memangnya samchon kenal?" Kata Minho.**

 **"Minho-ah, kau tahu? Namja itu.. Namja itu yang berhasil membuat daddymu jatuh cinta Sepertinya" Kata Donghae menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun.**

 **"Mwo?" Teriak Minho. Hampir seluruh pengunjung Kafe Dan beberapa pelayan melihat kearah mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan dunianya.**

 **"Kecilkan suara, Anak nakal" Kata Donghae Sesekali membungkukan kepalanya tanda minta maaf kepada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka.**

 **"Apa maksud perkataan samchon tadi? Jatuh cinta?" Kata Minho.**

 **Flashback end**

 _"Iya, jatuh cinta. Daddymu jatuh cinta dengan Namja manis yang ada disana"_

 _"Mungkin hampir setiap Hari daddymu datang kemari"_

Dan masih banyak lagi Kata-Kata Donghae yang berhasil memutar balikan dunia Minho. Daddynya jatuh cinta Dan jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang Aku tahu siapa ahjusshi yang mereka maksud" Kata Minho.

Minho kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama. "Aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh Dan tidak mungkin untukKu mundur begitu saja"

"Mianhae Daddy"

Minho menatap lebih dalam punggung Kyuhyun yang ternyata membersihkan meja, sedikit tertawa karena tingkah lucu Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Kyunie"

* * *

Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya asal. Semenjak pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun Pikiran nya benar-benar berkecamuk. Tidak bisa fokus pada satu Hal. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah seperti ini. Siwon harus mencari tahu penyebabnya harus.

Mobil Siwon terpakir indah didepan apartment Kyuhyun dengan Siwon yang menyenderkan badannya dibody mobil Memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun malam ini Dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Dapat didengarnya suara Kyuhyun Dan seseorang memdekat kearahnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun bersama dengan Namja yang waktu itu ikut berolahraga dengan Kyuhyun sore itu. Siwon lupa namanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Kata Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun. Menghentikan perbincangan Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook Dan begitu juga dengan langkah mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya kepada Siwon. Kenapa Siwon bisa berada disini? Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin menemui Namja ini lagi. Tapi hati Kyuhyun juga senang melihat Siwon menghampirinya kesini, bukannya tandanya bahwa Siwon peduli Dan memikirkan Dirinya juga.

"Bukannya itu ahjusshi yang sudah beristri itu?" Kata Ryeowook yang terlalu polos menyadarkan Kyuhyun kembali akan status Siwon Sekarang. Sudah beristri Dan mempunyai 2 Anak.

Kyuhyun tetap melangkah lurus seakan-akan Siwon tidak berada ditempatnya berdiri. Dan Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook juga untuk ikut bersamanya

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun melangkah tanpa memperdulikannya segera meraih lengan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Membuat langkah Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook berhenti.

"Kyuhyun-ah jangan seperti ini" Kata Siwon.

"Memangnya Aku seperti apa Sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Kesel dengan Siwon yang tiba-tiba menarik paksa tangannya. Siwon melihat kearah Ryeowook yang memperhatikan pertengkaran Dirinya dengan Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip.

"Bisa Kita bicara berdua saja?" Pinta Siwon. Sambil melirik ke arah Ryeowook yang masang tampang polos.

Ryeowook mengerti keadaan segera mundur 5 langkah Dan membalikan Badan. Memberikan Dua orang yang sedang bermasalah itu meluruskan masalah mereka.

"Nah bicaralah, hyung" Kata Kyuhyun setelah melihat Ryeowook agak menjauh. Jujur dirinya gugup Bukan main, tangannya dingin. Dia khawatir tentang apa yang akan Siwon katakan. Antara tidak siap tapi ingin tahu.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, kyu? Tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk menjauh" Kata Siwon memelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Hanya saja Aku Baru sadar"

"Apa maksudmu dengan Baru sadar?"

"Yah Hanya Baru sadar bahwa rupanya kau memang Bukan namja yang boleh untuk Aku dekati. Kau sudah beristri Dan mempunyai Anak. Seharusnya kau tidak mendekati Aku. Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Permisi Hyung Aku sangat lelah Hari ini" Kata Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

Siwon masih terpaku dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. 'Tidak boleh mendekati?' Apa maksudnya?. Melihat Ryeowook yang lewat dihadapannya segera Siwon menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?" Perkataan Siwon berhasil membuat Ryeowook menelan Silvanya sendiri. Pasalnya Ryeowook ikut adil dalam perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

* * *

Minho berjalan dengan pelan memasuki rumah yang Sebenarnya jarang Dia masukin. Dia Hanya membawa tas Dan sekantong makanan untuk adiknya. Sebenarnya Minho Hanya akan kembali kerumah jika adiknya meneleponnya Dan merengek ingin menemuinya. Ah, mengingat Hal ini membuatnya mengingat pertemuannya dengan Donghae tadi siang di kafe. Dia benar-benar berharap Samchonnya tidak bilang apa-apa kepada ayahnya.

Pintu rumah megah itu dibukakan oleh Salah satu maid yang ada didalam rumah itu atau bisa dibilang ini rumahnya. Minho merasa aneh karena rumah ini sepi sekali. Kemana adiknya Dan daddynya?

"Hyung... hyung..." teriak Seorang bocah gempal berlari kearah Minho.

Buru-Buru Minho menangkap tubuh adiknya itu, Digendongnya.

"Kemana daddy, Suho-ah" Tanya Minho pada adiknya yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Dady diluang tengah, itu apa?" Tanya Suho melihat bawaan Minho.

"Ini makanan kesukaan Suho, kajja Kita buka nya di dapur. Kajja" Minho segera melangkah kedapur dengan Suho yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Minho Dan Suho melewati ruang tengah dimana terlihat daddynya sedang duduk sambil melihat-lihat sesuatu didalam ipadnya.

"Dady, mino hyung cudah pulang" Teriak Suho menyadarkan Siwon dari dunianya.

Siwon segera menoleh kearah Minho Dan Suho, Siwon tersenyum. Siwon sebenarnya agak sedih melihat tingkah laku Minho terhadapnya. Sebenarnya Minho masih menghargainya tapi jika diminta pulang kerumah Dia selalu menolak, harus Suho yang mengajaknya pulang Baru Dia Mau pulang entah apa yang Minho lakukan diluar sana. Siwon Bisa saja menyuruh orang menyelediki Minho tapi Minho tergolong anak yang cerdas bila Dia tahu apa yang Siwon lakukan pasti Dia akan marah besar padanya.

Hubungan ayah anak ini Sudah mulai mendingin semenjak meninggalnya ibu Minho Dan Suho tapi semakin parah Saat Siwon mulai mendekati yeoja yang ada diChina sana. yeoja itu benar-benar mebawa pengaruh yang buruk baginya.

"Kau Sudah pulang?" Kata Siwon kepada Minho.

"Ne, daddy. Daddy apa kabar?" Tanya Minho kepada Siwon.

"Kau Bisa lihat sendiri, daddy baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Suho Bisa bawa ini kedapur" Kata Minho menyerahkan kantung makanan kepada suho. Suho yang senang segera berlari kearah dapur membawa makanan itu.

Minho mulai duduk di sofa dekat daddynya duduk. Minho sengaja menyuruh Suho kedapur karena pasti daddynya kan mulai berbicara serius padanya Dan pasti dengan pertanyaan yang Sama diakhiri dengan hasil yang Sama.

"Selama ini apa yang kau lakukan diluar? Kenapa tidak kembali lagi kerumah ini?" Tanya Siwon agak dingin.

"Daddy bertanya kepadaku? Kenapa tidak daddy tanyakan pada diri daddy sendiri kenapa Aku jadi seperti ini" Kata Minho mulai bangkit berdiri Mau menyusul suho yang berada dalam dapur dan pasti menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau berubah Minho-ah? Kembalilah, Suho membutuhkanmu setiap Saat"

"Aku berubah? Bukannya daddy yang berubah?! Daddy yang meninggalkan Kami dengan yeoja sialan itu!"

"Dan satu lagi berhenti mengejar namja dibawah umur, urus saja yeoja itu!"

Minho pun berlalu dengan cepat, cukup kesal berdebat dengan daddynya. Yeoja china itu banyak mengubah daddynya. Meninggalkan Minho Dan Suho.

"Hyung Ayo makan..." Kata Suho.

"Ne, Kajja" Kata Minho ikut duduk Disamping Suho.

Siwon masih merasa binggung dengan perkataan Minho. Dari Mana Dia tahu kalau Dia sedang mendekati namja.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Big Thanks for :**

 **wijayanti628 / Hanna shinjiseok / LVenge / Shin Ririn1013 / cuttiekyu / angel sparkyu / Songkyurina / kyuian cho / dd / Yong Do Jin316 / Noelakici / Guest / De208 / MrChoiCho / Guest / Nickykiki / rismamalmul**

 **Sorry pendek, aneh, banyak typo Dan lama updatenya.**

 **Terima kasih Sudah menunggu fanfiction abal-abal ini^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**All My Heart**

 **Part 6**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran, Tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur kecepatan, alur tidak jelas Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

 _"Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa ahjusshi telah masih mempunyai istri, karena ahjusshi memiliki Anak. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun menjauhi ahjusshi"_

Kira-kira seperti itu perkataan Ryeowook yang masih Siwon Ingat. Siwon tidak menyangka bahwa rupanya Dia tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun perihal statusnya akan membawa dampak buruk untuknya. Dia Baru Menyadarinya bahwa Kyuhyun Memang berarti untuknya.

 _"Dan satu lagi berhenti mengejar namja dibawah umur, urus saja yeoja itu!"_

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon teringat perkataan Minho, anaknya.

"Darimana Dia tahu kalau Aku Sedang mendekati Kyuhyun?" Kata Siwon.

Pasalnya yang mengetahui Dia Sedang mendekati 'Anak dibawah umur' hanya dirinya, Tuhan Dan... Donghae.

"Benar, Donghae... Anak itu! Kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga dengan baik?!" Ucap Siwon kesal.

Tidak lama Donghae datang ke ruangan Siwon diperusahaan. Siwon Sedang duduk dengan santai di kursinya segera bangkit berdiri melihat, namja yang ingin Dia marahi ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Pagi-Pagi sudah kusam seperti itu" Kata Donghae santai sambil duduk di sofa terdekat. Donghae tidak tahu saja bahwa Dialah penyebab Siwon seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Minho kemarin?" Kata Siwon kepada Donghae.

"Kemarin..." Donghae mulai berpikir.

Ah, Donghae menangkap basah Minho berkerja di Kafe yang cukup kecil. Lalu memberitahu Minho bahwa daddynya jatuh cinta dengan temen diKafe yang Sama. Tapi kalau Donghae beritahu, Siwon pasti akan bertanya juga apakah Donghae menemui Minho atau tidak.

"Kenapa bebanku begitu berat?!" Batin Donghae.

"Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, bagaimana bisa Aku bilang sesuatu padanya sedangkan Aku sendiri Sama sekali tidak menemuinya" Kata Donghae.

"Benar juga, Kita tidak tahu Dia tinggal dimana sekarang" Kata Siwon berubah menjadi sedih.

"Dia itu namja sudah sewajarnya Dia hidup mandiri diluar sana Tanpa bantuanmu" Kata Donghae.

"Kau benar tapi Aku binggung Darimana Minho tahu Aku Sedang mendekati namja seumuran dengannya?" Siwon masih penasaran Dan binggung Sedangkan Donghae diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak makanannya dengan kasar di kantin Universitas. Merasa sebal karena telah di bohongi Oleh Siwon perihal statusnya.

"Namja seperti itu sangat tidak setia" Kata Kyuhyun mengacak-acak makanannya lebih brutal.

"Kau membuang-buang uangmu hanya untuk mengacak-acak makanan?" Kata Minho menghampiri Kyuhyun menaruh segelas minuman untuknya Dan Untuk Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sedang menemaimu makan" Ucap Minho disertai senyuman. Melihat senyum Minho mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan seseorang.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat Minho mirip dengan seseorang tapi siapa ya?" Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melihatKu seperti itu? Apa aku begitu tampan hingga kau melihatku seperti itu" Kata Minho tersenyum

"Aku merasa kau mirip dengan seseorang tapi Aku lupa siapa. Jadi Lupakan saja" Kata Kyuhyun kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Senyum Minho langsung luntur mendengar perkataan Minho.

"Lupakan ahjusshi itu, Kyuhyun-ah" Kata Minho Pelan.

"Hmm? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih mendekati ahjusshi itu?" Kata Minho.

"Aku tidak tahu" Kata Kyuhyun berubah sedih.

"Jangan dekati namja itu, namja itu tidak baik untukmu. Dia lebih tua darimu, Dia suka berselingkuh Dan Dia sudah memiliki Anak yang seumuran denganmu" Kata Minho serius.

"Minho, kau tahu Darimana kau Dia mempunyai Anak yang seumuran denganku Dan Dia suka berselingkuh?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya menebak saja, karena Dia mendekatimu Saat Dia masih mempunyai istri jadi Dia suka berselingkuh bukan?" Kata Minho mulai mencari alasan

"Kau benar. Lebih baik Kita ganti topik pembicaraan Aku malas membicarakan tentang Dia dam ada sesuatu yang ingin Aku tanyakan"

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Dimana Orangtuamu tinggal?" Kata Kyuhyun.

Minho terdiam sejenak, "orangtuaKu tinggal diseoul juga bersama dengan adikku"

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan Orangtuamu?ayo ceritakan mengenai keluargamu. Aku sangat penasaran" Kata Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang. Ibuku sudah meninggal Tak lama setelah adikku dilahirkan, jadi Saat itu hanya ada Aku, ayahku Dan adikku Saat ini. Waktu Ibuku masih hidup, ayahku jarang ada dirumah jadi hubunganku dengan ayahku tidak begitu dekat, Kami hanya bertemu Saat makan Pagi itupun jika Dia tidak bekerja. Tapi hubungan Kami semakin memburuk Saat Ibuku meninggal"

"Aku mempunyai dugaan bahwa ayahku jarang pulang kerumah karena Dia mempunyai kekasih diluar sana. Rupanya dugaanku benar bahwa ayahku berselingkuh Tanpa sengaja Aku melihatnya Saat Aku Dan temanku Sedang ketempat yang Sama Saat ayahku bersama dengan selingkuhannya. Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi yang jelas selingkuhan Ayahku yang membunuh Ibuku. Tidak lama Setelah ibuku meninggal, ayahKu pergi ke cina tempat selingkuhannya berasal. meninggalkanku Dan adikku. Jadi Aku memutuskan untuk tidak kembali kerumah karena Aku sangat marah pada ayahku"

"Minho-ah, Aku tidak tahu bahwa hidupmu seperti itu" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kata Ibuku namja harus kuat walaupun sering terjatuh" Kata Minho mencoba tersenyum.

"Tapi Aku juga namja Dan Aku terkadang menangis"

"Kau itu namja tapi berstatus Uke, berbeda denganKu Namja tapi berstatus Seme" Kata Minho kemudian kabur.

"Yak! Minho kembali kau!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Minho terus berlari, tapi larinya lama kelamaan mulai memelan Dan berhenti.

Minho mengambil handphonenya, memencet nomor Dan berjalan dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau sudah tahu ayahku ada jadwal apa Hari ini?" Kata Minho pada seseorang diseberang sana.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan Pelan menuju jalan yang menuju tempat kerjanya berada. Tapi tangannya ditarik Oleh seseorang.

"Minho" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau Mau kemana?" Kata Minho.

"Tentu saja kekafe, ayo kau juga. Ayo ke Kafe" Kata Kyuhyun yang membalik menarik tangan Minho.

"Aku sudah minta izin ke shindong ahjusshi bahwa Kita izin Hari ini" Kata Minho.

"Izin? Memangnya Aku izin untuk apa?"

"Izin untuk menemaniku pergi mencari kado untuk adikku, ayo" Kata Minho menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kya! Minho-ah"

* * *

Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun sudah hampir 2 jam tapi tidak ada tanda bahwa Kyuhyun akan datang Kesini, ketempat kerja Kyuhyun.

Siwon duduk dengan manis disalah satu kursi di Kafe dekat pintu, bermaksud agar Kyuhyun segera menyadari Dirinya Saat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam.

Tapi alhasil sampai detik ini juga, Kyuhyun belum menampakkan batang Hidungnya.

"Yak! Apa Kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun Dan Anak kurang ajar itu berada?" Teriak shindong yang dapat di dengar Oleh Siwon.

"Saya tidak tahu dimana mereka berada" Kata Ryeowook Pelan.

"Apa mereka tidak masuk kerja? Aishhh... kyuhyun mulai tertular kurang ajar Oleh Anak itu" Ucap Shindong kesal Dan kembali masuk keruangannya.

Siwon tersenyum masam, "apa Dia menghindariku?" Ucap siwon sambil menatap gelas yang ada dihadapannya.

* * *

"Kita sudah berkeliling hampir 2 jam, Minho-ah. Sebenarnya kau Mau mencari apa?" Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mencari hadiah untuk Anak playgroup" Kata Minho santai sambil melihat-lihat boneka Dan mainan yang ada ditoko tersebut.

"Boneka ini saja, bagaimana?" Kata Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan usul.

"Terlalu seperti Yeoja"

"Kalau yang ini?" Kyuhyun menujukan Mobil-mobilan.

"Dia sudah banyak dirumah"

Begitu terus sampai lama. sebenarnya Minho belum meminta izin kepada Shindong Dan Sebenarnya juga Dia juga tidak ingin membeli hadiah untuk adiknya. Semuanya alasan untuk membuat Kyuhyun menghindari Siwon, ayahnya.

"Aku capek Minho-ah" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kajja, Kita pulang saja" Kata Minho lagi.

"Kau mengajakKu berkeliling dengan tidak membawa hasil apapun kau benar-benar menyebalkan Minho"

"Mianhae, ManaKu tahu kalau mencari hadiah untuk Anak kecil akan sesulit ini"

"Yang mempersulit itu dirimu"

* * *

Siwon sudah mengirimkan ratusan pesan kepada Kyuhyun tapi tidak satupun juga yang dibalas oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba Handphone Siwon bergetar tanda adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan segera Siwon mengangkat berharap bahwa itu Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Aku sudah ratusan Kali mengirimmu pesan tapi kenapa..."

"Oppa, siapa Kyuhyun?" Terdengar bahwa suara Yeoja yang menjwab dengan tidak senang.

"Kau?! Mau apa kau menghubungiku?" Tanya Siwon balik.

"Oppa, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

"Bukan urusanmu Dan Jangan menghubungiKu lagi"

"Tapi oppa, Aku merindukanmu. Apa perlu Aku menyusulmu kekorea?"

"Jangan menyusulKu Kesini, Aku tidak ingin menemuimu lagi. Dan hubungan Kita telah berakhir"

Siwon mematikan panggilan itu dengan kasar.

"Benar-benar Gila Yeoja itu"

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, dengan Kyuhyun yang menggerutu lelah Dan Minho yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie.." panggil Minho.

"Ne?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Kata Minho.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau sahabatmu sendiri menyukaimu, ah ani. MksudKu mencintaimu?" Kata Minho sambil tetap melihat kedepan.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau Dia Memang berarti Dan benar-benar peduli padaku mungkin Aku akan menerimanya tapi disatu sisi Aku juga tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang terjalin. Jadi Aku tidak tahu"

"Kau ini, banyak pertimbangan sekali"

Kyuhyun mulai cemberut mendengarnya.

"Dan bagaimana kalau Aku selama ini berbohong kepadamu?"

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Oke, ini pendek pake banget dan baru sempet ketik. Jdi maaf banget, buat yang nunggu.**

 **BIG THANKS FOR :**

 **Yong Do Jin316 / Songkyurina / angel sparkyu / Yuyunkyu / Cuttiekyu94 / Shin Ririn1013 / Rania / De208 / kyumbullkitty / Hanna shinjiseok / kyuian cho / wijayanti628 / balqistzahwa**

 **BIG THANKS yang udah FOLLOW dan FAVORITE**


End file.
